This invention relates to a restraining apparatus to support an infant or child in a sitting position in a chair or seat.
Typically restraints for infants and children in highchairs or seats have consisted of a band which encircles the waist of the child or infant as well as the vertical section, or back, of the chair or seat. The child, and particularly if the child is an infant, has a tendency to slide down in the chair or to lean sideways in a chair due to the lack of lateral support by a single band. These restraining devices often are of fixed length with limited adjustments (snaps) and, therefore, are not readily adaptable to accomodate both infants and children of different sizes and various chair sizes.